The Crow: Bled for Days
by Neil Wells
Summary: *finished* Jen is looking for revenge against her and her boyfriend's murderers. please R
1. Living Dead Girl

THE CROW: BLED FOR DAYS  
  
Ideas inspired by the Crow films and comic books  
  
Part One: Living Dead Girl  
  
Her make-up would have been running in all this rain if it hadn't been oil based. The black around her eyes and lips would run into the white, changing her twisted mime look. She looked to be smiling from a distance, but its a pseudo smile you'd be witnessing. All she knew was death.  
  
Death and pain. Lots of pain. She remembered what happened, although it brought to much pain remembering such happiness which was now lost. He had made her feel so happy and good to be alive.  
  
You'd also be able to see some tears form, then fall, if it wasn't for the rain washing them away. The water took these unseen tears and ran it to the top of her forehead, then running even further to the tips of her hanging hair, then taking the salty tear in a small water droplet to the ground, landing in a single puddle of many past water droplets.  
  
Amazing that people were still out and about during such a rain. Pity too, a small handful would have to die. Oh well, those who would have to die would go to the grave unnoticed and uncared about.  
  
"Hanging upside down like this is getting tiresome." The girl spoke with such a soft voice, almost muted by the sounds of the city. After landing on her feet, she stood up. Her black hair fell to her breast line, and hung in her face. She formed fists with her hands, then released them away, then did it again.  
  
And again.  
  
One last time.  
  
"The grating cramped my fingers." A crow flew out from the darkness and landed on her shoulder, perching. She turned her head to look into this bird's eyes. "You don't like this rain either huh?"  
  
Caw.  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
Caw.  
  
"He draws near Jen." The crow spoke in her mind, guiding her.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Caw.  
  
"You'll see. Just follow me."  
  
The crow took flight.  
  
"I hate when you don't tell me anything strait out. And you always lead me, why cant I lead you for once?" Jen started running after the crow.  
  
Caw.  
  
"Stop complaining. Just follow."  
  
The bird lead Jen through streets and alleys, back ways and short-cuts. The bird led her for about a two mile distance before stopping and landing on a fire escape of a New York apartment building. Even though Jen ran that distance, nonstop, she hadn't grown tired at all.  
  
Caw.  
  
"He's there, do you see him through my eyes Jen?" She focused her mind on her visual link with the crow. Even though she had only been back for a few hours, she knew the full extent of her new abilities. What she saw was shapes colored in blacks, whites, and grays, no real color, and it was like looking into rippling water. A shape which looked like a person, was walking towards the crow. He was carrying a television set. Stolen most likely. He looked to be in a hurry, and he held the stolen item close to his chest, like a football. It sounded like he was talking to himself. He kept saying 'oh man, i gots me some good money here, I'm gonna get me good money.'  
  
"He's not any of our killers, who the hell did you lead me too?" Jen said.  
  
"Our information on where some of your killers might be."  
  
"Your kidding me, look at him, he's a damned crack addict."  
  
"Just confront him."  
  
Jen sighed. She wasn't sure about how she was going to get anything from this junkie, but oh well, if the crow said he knew something important, then he did. She walked around the corner in this ally, confronting this thief.  
  
"Hello Fix, I need you to tell me something." Jen said in what was no longer a soft, beautiful voice. It was now a large and powerful voice.  
  
"Holy shit!" Fix dropped the television, but nothing broke from it when hitting the ground. "Damn bitch, where the fuck did you come from!?"  
  
Jen just looked at him with a look on her face that told him she didn't really understand his reason for caring about something so trivial. Fix looked her up and down.  
  
"Yous one hot bitch, yous know that?" Fix pulled out a .45 and pointed at the woman. "Take off your clothes, or yous get one in your head."  
  
Jen just looked down at the gun, then looked back up at Fix's face.  
  
"No thank you, I've already been rapped once in my life." She put her left palm on the barrel of the gun, wrapping her hand around the shaft of the firearm. "Now shoot."  
  
He pulled the trigger and a single round from the .45 ripped through her hand, continued, then tore through her left shoulder. Jen didn't even wince. She just moved her hand up to show the criminal. He almost dropped the gun when he saw that the bullet holes in her hand and her shoulder both healed. Not even a scar was left, just blood.  
  
"Now," Jen said after she lowered her hand, "Where can i find these people?" she withdrew a small piece of notebook paper. There were seven names on it: Spade, Pandora, Angel, Shade, Full Clip, and Phoenix.  
  
"I don't know where most of these guys are, but yous can find Pandora outside of the Circle K just a few blocks back."  
  
Jen turned to walk away. "Thank you for your services Fix, you may run along now. Oh and Fix, can twisted mimes kill?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"The answer is yes." Jen threw a knife into the neck of Fix. "That's to keep you from killing and stealing anymore."  
  
The crow flew to land on Jen's shoulder as she walked through the ally towards her first vengeance. The black longs leaved shirt she had on had blood running down the left sleeve, but you couldn't see it save for the light reflecting off it. Jen turned the corner and started walking in the direction of that Circle K. A big smirk grew upon her face. She couldn't wait to avenge herself and her dead lover. So much pain in the past.  
  
Jen turned her head to look at the crow, then said: "What's say we go kill ourselves a criminal."  
  
Caw.  
  
"I'll be scouting out for our next vengeance, then I'll come back after i find him, ok Jen?"  
  
"Whatever bird, do what you want. I have a woman to kill." The crow flew off with a caw, then disappeared out of sight, but Jen didn't even look at the bird after it flew off, she just continued onto her goal.  
  
When she arrived at the small convenient store, she could see five people holding up the place. Four men, and one woman.  
  
Pandora.  
  
They were all carrying handguns. Jen just stood outside, watching, and waiting. When they got what they wanted, all the criminals ran outside through the front doors, only to be confronted by a woman dressed in all black, and a face painted to look like a mime. They didn't even take notice of her, and they proceeded to run along past, but she grabbed Pandora by her throat and slammed her up against one of the glass windows of the store, cracking it with a spider-web pattern starting from where the back of Pandora's head was.  
  
"Have you ever meet a mime who talked?" Jen taunted. "What about a mime who killed, you ever meet one of those?"  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
All of Pandora's posse stopped running, and pulled out their guns, pointing the fire arms at Jen. Jen grabbed at her killer's gun, letting go of her neck, spinning around, and with perfect accuracy, planted a single round into each of the other criminals' foreheads. Then Jen turned to face her victim once again. Jen pressed the gun against her right cheek.  
  
"He used to say I was perfect, but perfection cant be hurt or die."  
  
She opened her mouth wide, pulled the trigger, and a single shot ripped through her right cheek, passed through her mouth, then tore through her other cheek. Jen dropped the gun as her wounds healed. Pandora stood still, jaw dropped open wide from fright and surprise.  
  
"I guess I am perfect." Jen said, then she kicked her prey in the ribs. Pandora slumped to the floor. "Your not so strong when someone you killed comes back for your head."  
  
"Who are you?" Pandora asked.  
  
"You don't remember me?" Jen crouched in front of Pandora. Grabbing a hand full of the downed woman's hair, Jen pulled and tore it from her roots. Pandora let loose a scream that was so loud, it would have shattered Jen's eardrums, but that was only if she would have been living.  
  
"Hurts doesn't it?" Jen picked her kill back up off the ground, then flung her into one of the over hanging lights, smashing the light and sending a small bolt of electricity through the body of Pandora.  
  
"Pandora honey, you killed me. You killed me and helped to kill my boy friend. We were so very much in love." tears formed in the inner corners of Jen's eyes. It hurt her so much that the one thing which had once helped her to want to live everyday, was now gone, and she couldn't be with the man she loved.  
  
"No way, no way it's you, I killed you, I stabbed and cut you. You were covered in blood as all the other guys rapped you. I stabbed you like forty- two times, and the guys shot you repeatedly. You really didn't want to die. You just bled to death."  
  
"I hope you feel sorry, because I'm not going to give you any remorse, I'm just going kill you and I'm going to make it very painful."  
  
"I am sorry what we did to you and your boyfriend, but we was all high, the guys just wanted some pussy, and I just wanted some cash." Pandora was down on her knees, praying for her life.  
  
"You're not sorry at all, but if you tell me where to find the guys that were there that night, I might let you live."  
  
Pandora grew happy at the thought of a longer life-span.  
  
"Spade is up at that bar that he always goes to, what was it called..." the woman closed her eyes to think, and Jen took out a pen and the paper with the names on it, and while out of the rain, she would write short hand of where the guys were. "The Shanty, that's what that bar was called.  
  
'Angel is up in the pen, got caught with a shit load of merch. Shade most likely out scoutin' for some hoes to fuck. Full clip is Pheonix's body guard, so they should be in the Tower."  
  
"Where is the Tower?" Jen asked while she pocketed the two items that she was previously holding.  
  
"I don't know where it is at all, I've only heard of it, but never been inside." Pandora said shakily, then she picked herself up off the ground.  
  
Jen turned to walk away.  
  
"Thank you for your co-operation Pandora, you may run along, school is now out for the summer. Enjoy it while you can." 


	2. Sinner

Part Two: Sinner  
  
The Dodge Viper cruised at just above the speed limit. There were two people inside, a man and a woman. The man, who was driving, was juggling his vision from the road and the woman beside him. The woman, obviously a hooker, was licking her red lips and looking at the drivers crotch. With his long blond hair flailing all about his face, the man moved one hand down to his crotch, and unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. The woman moved her head down to what he was holding in his hand. He kept driving while she continued to give him the blow job she had been paid to give.  
  
The crow was flying above the car, seeing where it would stop at. Jen, who had been looking through the bird's eyes, had been leaping across roofs to try and follow her companion.  
  
"Screw this." And with that had been said, Jen leapt from one of the roof tops, free-falling down and crashing through the back of the car, landing upon the back seat. She lay lifeless while the car skidded to a stop. The hooker stopped her job, having almost bit into what she had been sucking on. The man grabbed a gun from the glove compartment, and pointed it at the body.  
  
"What the hell do you think it is Shade?" the was a total idiot, you could tell from the way she spoke.  
  
"Dead. What ever it is, it's dead I'm su--" Jen interrupted Shade while she grabbed the gun and twisted it from his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you two busy?" Jen said innocently.  
  
"What the hell?!?"  
  
Jen just smirked, looked up at the night sky through the hole she made, then climbed up onto the roof of the car. Shade got out of his car, holding a new gun.  
  
"Jesus Shade, how many of those do you have?" Jen dropped the firearm she had been holding.  
  
Enough to kill you, you freak bitch.  
  
Shade's finger started closing, pushing the trigger in, then pulled four rounds from the gun, into Jen. All these bullets just ripped through her, stopping when hitting the brick wall behind her. The woman didn't even flinch, and Shade watched in wonder when her wounds closed up in front of him.  
  
"That's pretty funny man, " Jen hoped down from the roof of the vehicle. " And it's funny because you already killed me once. I'm sure you don't remember, but ill help you with that part."  
  
"Actually... I think i remember that." Shade lowered his gun, along with his head. "Your boyfriend was the first person i ever killed. That's how i can remember it. I couldn't even bring myself to rape you like all the other guys had done. I felt really bad for you, and i still do."  
  
Let me cure the pain Shade.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sure you are." Jen said. She crouched down to grab at his boot knife, the stood back up with it. "Take off all of your clothes."  
  
He did as told.  
  
"I know your sorry Shade, but you don't deserve a quick death." And with the blade, Jen reached down, then cut through Shade's happy meat with one quick chop. Shade feel to the ground, hunched over from pain. Jen took the point of the knife, and stabbed it all the way through the back of his neck, slicing his spine and severing nerves.  
  
Jen turned around to look at the woman who was paid, but didn't earn it. Don't move was a phrase Jen uttered to this girl, taking the man's blood, she painted a small crow on the hooker's face.  
  
"Now you may go. 9-1-1 might be an option, but he is dead already, just leave."  
  
Caw.  
  
"Good show Jen. A true avenger."  
  
Jen withdrew the paper which had all the names, and crossed one out using blood from her hand.  
  
"So Jen, who's next?"  
  
Angel. Angel is next.  
  
Caw. A cry of satisfaction from the crow.  
  
"I shall carry your body and spirit to him. Join our minds." Nobody saw a woman, dressed in all black, vanish. Only a lone crow flying off from where she was. 


	3. Wait and Bleed

Part Three: Wait and Bleed  
  
The prison which had been holding Angel at the time was very high security. Nobody has ever broken in, or out of it. At least, nobody alive. Jen had absolutely no problem getting over the wall. She was able to shape shift into he guardian, the crow. All she did was just fly over the high walls, then shift back, hiding in the shadows to evade the continuous searching of the lights. Now, just which cell was he in.  
  
"Hey that Angel guy tried to bribe me to let him out." Jen overheard from a passing guard.  
  
"Oh yeah?" the other guard said. "How much?"  
  
"A shit load of cash, i was almost tempted to take it."  
  
We should, which cell was he in again?  
  
"Number 83."  
  
Cell 83. Well, that was simple.  
  
Jen couldn't help but release a quiet and tiny chuckle. She knew she was about to kill one of her boyfriend Jack's killers. This always made her feel a little bit better, like a really good tasting dinner. All she had to do was walk into his cell and kill him. Jen stopped walking and looked around her. She had felt a slight breeze, and suddenly, she was gone, taken by the wind.  
  
Angel laid in his bed looking upwards in the darkness. He couldn't wait to get out so he could find some tail. He couldn't sleep at all and he sat up in bed, then he felt a nice cool wind flow in from the cell's window. He walked over to it and looked outside. Just darkness.  
  
"Hello Angel, can't sleep?"  
  
Angel jumped when he heard the woman's soft voice, and he turned around, surprised to see something that wasn't there before: A woman, dressed in all black, hands covered with drying blood.  
  
"I bet you don't remember me or Jack." Jen said. "We were so in love. We had just gotten married and we were both so happy." Jen sat down on the bed. "We planned on having children, a girl and two boys."  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about?" Angel said. "And where the fuck did you come from." Jen looked up at the light haired man.  
  
"I don't even know where I came from, all I know is that you, Pandora, and all your little fucked up party pals sent Jack and I there. And I am very displeased about it all. All I know anymore is pain. Pure pain."  
  
"Whatever lady, it's not my problem." Angel grabbed her arm. "I don't even know who you are. But you sure do look delicious, and i think I'm going to have a little fun."  
  
"You already did that once before." Jen grabbed his throat and rose him up off the ground. "I didn't really enjoy it the first time. And since you don't remember me, let me help you to recall that night."  
  
Jen's left hand shot up into the air, and cemented it's fingers onto Angel's temple, sending a surge of not memories, but feeling and images.  
  
It was a full moon that night. A man and woman had just gotten married a few days before and were on their honeymoon. They were both smiling with such happiness and love. Walking on the side walk during the cool night, when a car pulled up along side them and out poured a group of tough looking people. One was a woman (Pandora) and the other six were all men. The leader shot Jack four times in the chest, then a single shot right in the forehead. He almost died instantly. Jen was cut and shot, but kept alive. Then all but one of the men continued to rape her. After about half an hour of pure pain, agony, and horror, the woman shot Jen 42 times in various places.  
  
Jen dropped Angel, who was shuddering from the sudden rush of pain and remembrance. Then she sat back on the bed, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"My life had finally gotten perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything more then him. He didn't ever think he was the best, but he was the best for me." Jen stood back up, looking down on her fallen foe. "You assholes took that all away. Perfection is so hard to obtain, and I had it. Jack had it. I want you to feel a wealth of pain while you die. You deserve torture."  
  
Angel was still writhing when Jen cut the outline of a crow into his chest, digging it deep enough to let him slowly bleed to death, but not enough to kill him any faster then by morning. She also cut the tendons on his ankles and wrists so that his feet and hands were all useless to him.  
  
"I hope you like the pain Angel. You're going to be feeling it forever. As long as Jack and I love each other, you will all feel my pain every second of all that time. Enjoy."  
  
Angel wasn't found till morning, when his blood spilled onto the lower floors of the prison. A short message was painted with some of his blood on the wall. It read: In pain, there is love, in love, there is pain.Lots of pain. Signed, The Crow. 


	4. Black and White

Part Four: Black and White  
  
Flash.  
  
Jen had been walking under the moon for about an hour before she stopped outside a large white house. She looked up at the windows, and doors.  
  
Her watching Jack work on the house, they had gotten it just a few weeks before, and it needed some real fixing up.  
  
Flash.  
  
Her and Jack purchasing the house. They got it at a pretty good deal, and they were excited. The fixing wouldn't be any real problem.  
  
Jen slowly climbed the small staircase, tears rolled down her face, leave two tiny tear lines from her eyes, across her cheeks, and down her chin. Her mock mime face paint still on her face, wet from the passing rain. The crow flew out from the night, landing on her shoulder. Jen raised her hand, and went to turn the knob, but as soon as her hand contacted with it, more rush of memories.  
  
Flash.  
  
When they first walked into the house. As soon as they saw it, they knew they would want it. It had a minor rodent problem, but it wasn't anything to major.  
  
Jen pulled her hand back as if she had stuck it in a fire. More tears threw themselves from her eyes.  
  
Caw.  
  
"What's wrong Jen, why don't you go inside?"  
  
Jen turned her head to look at the bird perched upon her shoulder, sticking her hand into her left pocket.  
  
"It's locked. I have the key right here."  
  
"Jen. You seem a little depressed, maybe you shouldn't revisit here after all."  
  
But she wanted to. There was so much happiness here, and it made her feel almost whole to remember being alive. Alive and with Jack.  
  
The door was opened with a long and loud creak sound and Jen stepped inside. Not to much had changed. All of her old belongings were removed, but the large house still lie empty. And she was dead for over a year too. Such a shame, it was a very beautiful house indeed.  
  
Flash.  
  
A whole head full of memories rush at her, knocking her down and back from the pain of happiness. The crow had taken off and landed on a nearby hand rail on the porch. All the memories were full of joy and fun and romance. There was when Jack surprised her with the ring before they got the house, then another of when he told her that they got it. Then there they were, making love the first night in the house. They had a nice quiet and candle lit dinner just a few hours before.  
  
Then there was their death. Again. She visited this memory so often. And every time it just angered her more then the last. How could God, that big man upstairs, the big cheese asshole give her such happiness, and in one small swish with his big ball licker hand, take it all away with so much pain.  
  
What an asshole.  
  
If she ever met him face to face, she'd beat the living crap out of him for that.  
  
How could he let her have such a perfect life, and then destroy it all?  
  
"WHY?!? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?" Jen said through a huge batch of tears. She swung her fist, and planted it through one of the walls, leaving a large hole, and breaking her hand as well. The broken hand wasn't anything to her, she felt little pain, and look, it was already healed all up. She attached herself to the wall, then slid down it to the cold floor, tears smearing her make-up to the wall. The stuff on her face really didn't smear. She sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth while tears ran a marathon down her face. None of them ever really winning, or losing.  
  
"Jen..."  
  
She was still rocking.  
  
"Hey Jen."  
  
The crow flew into the room through a broken window, then landed on the floor in front of her, looking at her.  
  
"It'll be daylight soon Jen, you may want to get some rest."  
  
After nodding, tears still on her face, Jen went upstairs to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and got out her make-up remover, then proceeded to clean off the black and white. She rinsed with water, then stared at herself in the mirror. Hair, down in her face, skin, pale as the full moon, she distasted what she saw. Anger covering up the sadness, she punched the mirror, shattering it. Reflecting shards fell to the floor, some broke into even smaller shards. Looking down at the glass, Jen got the sudden urge to do something, so she ran back downstairs, into the kitchen, and started opening all the drawers, searching for something in each one.  
  
"I never could find anything in here." Jen shut the drawer, then opened another, searching, then moving on. " Ah, here it is."  
  
Glue in hand, she ran back into the bathroom, then, picking up a hand full of broken mirror, she proceeded to glue them back onto the wall. Only not in it's former shape. She was now creating the silhouette or a crow with the broken pieces.  
  
After standing back, admiring what she had made, a minor smile upon her face, she walked into their old bedroom. Memories of passionate nights filled her mind with every step, every touch. Oh how badly she missed Jack. She wanted to be with him again.  
  
Caw.  
  
"When you finish what you came back to do, you and Jack will be together again Jen."  
  
The crow had made it into the bedroom without Jen knowing, and was perching on the headboard.  
  
"If all I have to do is avenge what happened to go back, then why am i going to sleep?"  
  
"Because Jen, we work better at night. Sides... You need your beauty sleep."  
  
"I don't need beauty sleep, I'm already the most beautiful girl ever."  
  
She could hear a sound coming from the bird, sounding almost like a laugh.  
  
"Just sleep." 


	5. My Plauge

Part Five: My Plague  
  
The room was very large, and very dark. The only light in the room was hanging over the long table in the center of the room. At this table, there sat about twenty men, all leaders of various gangs. Standing behind them, were two of their best bodyguards. The guards had in their hands, semiautomatic firearms.  
  
"What this city needs is a good disaster." a man with short blond hair was standing at one end of the table, shouting. "And do you know what that disaster will be gentlemen?" Everyone shook their head no. "Me. I want to become famous for destruction."  
  
A man dressed in all black, wearing black sunglasses, was holding a cell phone in his hand, whispering something to the leader.  
  
"Uhhh, sir, I think we might have a problem."  
  
"What is it, can't you see I'm busy?" he whispered back.  
  
"Yes but sir, Pandora just called saying that some chick the gang killed is back, and we have received other word that Shade and Angel are both dead."  
  
"A ghost? That's the fucking stupidest thing I've ever heard." the leader grabbed the cell phone. "What is it Pandora, and don't give me these lies."  
  
"Pheonix, someone is hunting us down." hysteria had set in. "Remember that night, when we was all high and we broke into that one big white house a few months back?"  
  
"Yeah, that was a fun night. Why, what about it?"  
  
"That girl all you guys raped. She's back, and she's insane."  
  
"Where is this... girl?" Pheonix put a cigarette into his mouth, and the man in all black lit it for him. "Do you know where she's headed?"  
  
"Well, uhh, she asked me where everyone was, so she's probably hunting around for Wraith or something."  
  
"You told her?" tiny cracks began to take form on the cell phone's casing.  
  
"Well sir, she said that I'd be able to keep my life if I told, so I told."  
  
The line abruptly went dead as the cell phone was crushed in rage.  
  
I want those women dead, you got me?  
  
"Yes sir, I got you." Pheonix had the man's jacket in one hand, jerking him around. "Wait, what do you mean by 'women?' Pandora said there was just one chick."  
  
"Pandora talked. You figure it out." Pheonix walked back to the table and sat down at his end. "I'm sorry for the interruption gentlemen, it seems we have an avenging ghost on our hands."  
  
"A ghost?" one of the gang leaders said, his tone just screamed sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, a ghost." Pheonix sat down, then took one last puff of his cigarette, then smothered it in the ash tray in front of him. "Apparently, it's some woman my gang rapped, and I've been informed that she wants her revenge on her and her boyfriend's deaths." He looked around the table. "I have a feeling that this will cause problems, so I need an army to kill this worrior. Who's my army?"  
  
Every leader raised his hand, pleasing Pheonix greatly. 


	6. Just got Wicked

Part Six: Just Got Wicked  
  
Double doors swung shut, and a man had just left through them. A neon light sign above the doors read The Shanty. The man, Spade, drunk and cursing his ass off, stumbled around on the sidewalk. It started to rain, as if on cue to wash away the stench of the unkind. Reeking of alcohol, Spade spotted some woman walking by herself coming towards him.  
  
'I'm gonna have me a lil' fun' was the only thing on Spade's mind.  
  
But as he was ready to knock the woman out, then rape her unconscious body, the woman, wearing all black, pulled out a sword, and sliced off his out stuck hands.  
  
"Glad to meet you again Spade, drunk as usual?" the woman, in her black and white mime makeup, held the sword down at her side.  
  
"You BITCH! You cut my hands off!" Spade shouted with drunken slurs.  
  
"Oh, your hands you no longer needed." Jen said, a smirk of revenge on her painted face. "Which also means you wont need your feet either." she swung the sword, removing two feet, ankle high, from the rest of two legs. Spade fell on his back on the sidewalk, screaming loudly as he fell.  
  
Jen grabbed Spade's long blond hair, and proceeded in pulling him into a near by ally, sword still in hand. Crouched down in front of him, Jen laid the sword on the ground near her feet. "Does having your hands and feet cut off hurt? Because it looks like it feels really painful." Jen said mockingly, a huge smirk upon her face.  
  
This hurts so bad.  
  
"Good." Jen replied.  
  
Please make it stop.  
  
"No."  
  
Please kill me.  
  
"Only slowly."  
  
Oh God, please make it stop.  
  
"God? God wont help you. God doesn't like you." Jen stood, katana in hand. "God hates you." A nearby dirty sock provided the perfect gag so that her second rapper wouldn't be able to scream for help, at least, not loud enough to be heard by passing people.  
  
She looked into his eyes, analyzing what might be going through his mind. His eyes, were moving back and forth rapidly, pupils dilated. Jen was satisfied with her work. She stood up, looked down at Spade, then put two fingers from each of her hands onto his temples. Memories flooded from a death shattered mind into a lost humanity mind.  
  
Spade began to have spasms and seizures, crumpling to the fetal position on the ground at Jen's feet. She decided that her sword, old and rusty, would provide little use in the near future, so she pulled it back out of its sheath, then slammed it hard, through the thighs of Spade, puncturing the ground as well. This kept Spade in one spot, unmoving, till he would bleed to death some few hours later.  
  
"Goodbye Spade, hope you like the final images I gave you." Jen curtsied. "See you in hell." 


	7. Violence Fetish

Part Seven: Violence Fetish  
  
Jen.  
  
Hey Jen.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Caw.  
  
"Jen, your zoning out again, what's wrong?"  
  
Jen glanced around, and remembered that they rested on a stoop while she thought about where they could find Wraith. A cockroach scurried past her left foot, and her hand darted out, catching it up in her fingers.  
  
"Here." she gave the insect to the bird, who, once again, was perched upon her shoulder. "I don't know. I miss Jack."  
  
Caw.  
  
"I know you do Jen, and it's almost over, just a few more left."  
  
Jen stoop up, shadows surrounding her, and with all that black clothing, all you could really see of her was the white of her make-up. She started to walk down the sidewalk, back towards she had just taken care of Spade a few blocks away.  
  
Caw.  
  
"Jen honey, you already took care of him, why are you going back."  
  
I need to see if he knows something. I need to talk to him.  
  
"But Jen." the bird had long since crunched the insect down, and was now trying to figure out what she was thinking. "You scrambled his brain, he wont be able to talk at all."  
  
"I've got a plan, and i just hope it works."  
  
As she walked, alley cats from all over started popping out of nowhere, and following her down the sidewalk.  
  
Caw.  
  
"Uhhh, Jen. There are felines following us."  
  
I know. I called them, we need them for something.  
  
Caw.  
  
"I hate cats."  
  
Jack loved them. We could never have cats though, I had a bad allergy to cats. He said it was ok and we didn't need a cat anyway. We wanted children. He said that having a cat with kids would be just to much things to do. I knew he was lying. He always tried to make me feel better.  
  
A tear and a smile both crossed her face. Memories filled her head.  
  
"It usually worked."  
  
She turned into the alley of where her latest victim lay, nearly dead. Standing in front of him and looking down, Jen was suddenly filled with hatred and the need to kill this man, this thing in the worst, most painful way imaginable.  
  
"Hello again Spade. I need something from you." Jen bent down and touched her fingers to his temples, analyzing a thousand thoughts and memories every second. And then, there it was, what she was looking for.  
  
Black.  
  
Then something started to slowly draw into her mind.  
  
Something long.  
  
A road.  
  
Then a building. Then two. And three.  
  
And suddenly, two men. Two men of which Jen recognized. One lay at her feet. And the other, Wraith, was getting out of a car. Spade's car.  
  
Then Wraith entered the building, after exchanging words with the driver. He lived above a computer store.  
  
Jen was hurled back by the force of the memory extraction, leaning against a wall, still looking down at Spade. After a couple seconds of recovering, she stood up, proud once again.  
  
"Thanks a million Spade." she turned to walk away, but paused, and turned back. "I'll take this with me." she grabbed the sword and pulled it from the ground. The blade was covered in dry and wet blood. She put it in its sheath, then walked away. Looking at the cats, she concentrated a command, then turned and walked away.  
  
Spade, a once proud and respected criminal, died at the paws of about a hundred nearby stray cats.  
  
Jen had a rather sly grin painted on her face.  
  
Caw.  
  
"What are you smiling about Jen, and what did you need from him?"  
  
"You'll see. We need a car."  
  
Caw.  
  
"What for, you have infinite stamina Jen, just walk everywhere."  
  
"Because I want my car."  
  
She was going to a used car place to find a car to drive, and she knew that her car would be there. Jen walked up to the main office window, and looked inside. There was that familiar blue glow of a TV, and the silhouette of a person sitting on the floor in front of the screen. He was watching a porno, a woman was bent over the edge of a bed, and a man was behind her, doing whatever hole he was paid to do. The man on the floor watching these two, you could see the black shape of his arm, doing something rapidly out of sight. Three solid taps on the window startled him, and he spun around while standing up, moving his hands to put something back in his pants. Jen punched the window, shards flew all over, and they hit all kinds of stuff with that tinkle of broken glass.  
  
"What the hell?" the man said, gun in his hand  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Didn't your mother ever tell you that doing that would make you blind?" and with uncanny agility, Jen flew through the window, and snatched the gun from the man's hand. He immediately stuck his hands up into the air, showing he was unarmed.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
A car.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
A '69 Mustang. Black. 2,000 miles on it. And I know you have it because a customer of yours, Wraith, sold it to you for 500.  
  
"Somebody bought it already freak."  
  
Jen took aim and shot the man in his left arm, near the elbow.  
  
"I'll ask again, and I know you didn't sell it because you drive it. Now, Give it to me, or I'll decide to take a few things." Jen put the gun barrel right up against his forehead, and he gulped. These used car salesmen are all the same, their just crooks, like the people they get the cars from.  
  
"Sure, it's uhh, it's in the back." his voice had that ever familiar nervous shake in it.  
  
"Thank you very much sir." Jen put the gun into her pocket, then turned towards the back and walked into the garage that was there. The man waited till she turned her back on him, then pulled out a knife quietly from a drawer.  
  
Holding it in his right hand, ready to strike with it, aiming for a death kill, he stalked her from behind. A sudden loud tap on a window startled him, and he turned to see what made the noise, and he saw a large black bird looking back at him, when he turned back to Jen, she had his gun pointed in his face.  
  
"Do you have enough gum for the entire class mr.?" She grinned.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I've got to write your name on the board, one more warning and I send you to the office." she took quick aim, then shot his other arm, in the same place as before, right above the elbow. She loved dishing pain out, it had a short healing affect to her. "You didn't learn the first time, I must be a poor teacher."  
  
And through winces of pain, and a load of curse words, he managed to squeeze out a question: "What in the fuck are you talking about lady?"  
  
"My my my, such language." Jen dropped the barrel of the gun to his crotch, and he gulped. "Must I call your parents little Johnny?"  
  
"Just take the car and leave you freak bitch."  
  
"I was a math teacher, I never could teach language." Jen dropped the gun, then started to walk off towards her car. The car salesman picked the gun up immediately, planning to use it.  
  
"You'll only have that car over my dead decaying body, you painted up whore."  
  
The two bullets that ripped through Jen's chest knocked her forward a step, but fazed her little more. Then she stood strait up, holes closing rapidly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the man.  
  
"Funny." Jen uttered a tiny chuckle. "I was planning on that anyway."  
  
"Aww crap." 


	8. Burning Inside

Part Eight: Burning Inside  
  
Jen sped through the streets, light posts and stop signs racing by in rapid succession. She wanted to end this soon, but she needed to lower her opposing army first, and to send a message. Her companion flew up high above the city, scouring for their pray. A constant transfer of his vision through hers showed her the way, and of coming traffic. Her sinister smile was made even more sinister from her black smile. Her foot pressed harder down, forcing the pedal to shove itself against the floor.  
  
Eighty.  
  
Ninety.  
  
One-hundred miles per hour.  
  
Then the abrupt stop. A wall. Her body lay on the hood of the car, which was smashed in the back of the ally she was in. A large group of about sixty men watched, mouths gaping, as she slowly raised up, then hopped down from off the smashed vehicle, brushing broken shards of glass from her clothes. She stopped and looked up.  
  
"Oh." Jen glanced around at all the men there. "Was I expected?"  
  
"That's her! Get her!" one of the men shouted.  
  
Jen smiled with that same sinister grin and evil eyes of vengeance. Her long hair whipped around in the air as her fists pounded face after face, leaving constant blood flying into the air, and sounds of meat being hit with a hard wooded bat. Hundreds of bullets tore through the air and ripped through her body, often her chest. When just three men were left standing, Jen stopped and looked up at them. Her clothes had so many holes and slashes in them that they were nearly falling of. She raised her blood covered hand to her lips, and licked a little up with her tongue, savoring the taste.  
  
"Yummy."  
  
One of the men took short aim, and let a round fly from the chamber. The bullet ripped through the air and a skull. Jen's head snapped back from the impact. She just looked at them and smiled.  
  
"I died once, I can not die twice."  
  
She lunged at her shooter, landing a punch square in his jaw, knocking him out, along with a few of his teeth. One man scattered as Jen approached him, and she let him run, deciding he probably needed a change of underwear. The last of the entire group stood there, gun had fallen from his hand, a look on his face which displayed he knew of his end.  
  
"Are you scared yet?"  
  
"Y-y-yes." Fear.  
  
"You should be." Jen's hand covered the side of his head, and she pushed him, head first, into the brick wall on her right, shattering his skull and splattering a massive amount of blood all over the ally. Jen looked down at her clothes, noting the tattered rags on her shoulders. She walked, and her feet stopped in front of the unconscious man with a few teeth knocked loose, and out.  
  
"Hey, asshole." she attempted to wake him up with slapping his face. It worked. "Good. Your awake. I need you for two things, if you agree to do these two things for me, I will let you live."  
  
"Anything." fear had laced this word he spoke.  
  
"First, give me your shirt, this one is destroyed."  
  
He shed the upper layer of his clothing and handed it to her.  
  
"Oh, thank you kind sir. Now, second. I want you to relay a message to Pheonix, do you think you can do that for me?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Good. The message is: Meet me at the house at which I was slaughtered. Tell them the crow sends the message. Now run along."  
  
Jen watched with hazel eyes as his feet tried to carry him as quickly as they could for their mission. The sound of a car's motor racing closer came to the attention of Jen's ears, and soon after, a black car slammed into her full force, and head on. Her feet held, save for a few feet of sliding. The car however, stopped with such impact, that it was like it had hit a telephone pole. The driver flew through the window, and smashed into the back of the other smashed car.  
  
"Should have worn your seat belt. Dude."  
  
He ran quickly, falling few times, always landing in the mud. He had a mission, and he somehow knew that if he wouldn't go through with it, he'd be killed. Even though he was out of breath, he just kept running, making sure that he wouldn't run into any walls or anything like that. Had he looked up, he'd have noticed a large crow following him, flying above him.  
  
Jen looked outside the upstairs window of the house, watching her message boy run his mission. She would await their arrival soon, and soon, this would all be over. 


	9. Symphony of Destruction

Part Nine: Symphony of Destruction  
  
"So she told you to tell us to meet her at her house?"  
  
"Uhh, yes sir, that is correct." a bit shaken, but he got his mission done. The crow who had been watching them, flew away, back to the house. Pheonix rubbed his temple with his middle finger, planning on what to do.  
  
Then he said, somebody give me a gun.  
  
He stuck out his hand, waiting for it to be filled with a firearm. Blam. The messenger lay dead on the floor before him and his army.  
  
"Dumb fuck." Pheonix just looked at the lifeless body and handed the gun back. "Ok, this is how it's gonna go."  
  
"Their taking way to long man, where are they?" Jen said, looking out that same window.  
  
Caw.  
  
"Be patient Jen, they'll be here."  
  
"I remember Jack used to hold me after a bad day at work. Almost everyday he'd hold me as I told him about some kid that was in that class who was giving me problems."  
  
"Hey Jen, your crying again."  
  
"I know." she wiped away the tears with her palm. "It's almost over, and then Jack and I will be together. Again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This reminds me of how Jack and I met. We lived so far away from each other, and we had met online. We both had to wait a year to finally be together."  
  
"Hey, I think I see some head lights."  
  
Jen turned away from the window and went downstairs to go wait outside the door for her dead guests. The grin on her face made her look especially evil and cruel. She removed her trench coat and threw it on the bare floor. Standing out on the porch, she held her arms out and kept her head tilted to one side, making her look almost like a bird.  
  
Jen could hear one of the guys mutter "Is that her?"  
  
"Yes It is, now shoot me!" Jen yelled.  
  
All it took was the conformation of her identity, and one man shooting to get everyone shooting into the woman's carcass. She would spasm with each round tearing through her body. After accepting hundreds of bullets into her, Jen took a giant leap into the air, soaring high above the heads of all her attackers. They stood behind their cars, shooting at her while she free fell down, landing hard on the hood of one of the parked vehicles, piercing through the hood and engine with incredible force.  
  
"She's impossible to kill!" was one of the many things Jen heard being yelled out as she proceeded to slaughter these men before her, all with just her hands. Heads were splattered into the ground, shoved through windows and slammed into surrounding trees and houses. Anyone in her way, she just picked up and crushed him, or threw him 50 feet, or ripped him in half.  
  
Jen had gone into a frenzy, not paying attention to anything other then the task which concerned her. In just a few minutes, Jen had covered the streets with the blood of 65 men. Bodies and body parts lay all over the road, on the side walk, and even in people yards.  
  
"Holy fucking shit! She's totally insane!" Full clip hopped in his car, turned it on and waited for his boss to enter so they could get the fuck out. "Pheonix, we need to leave man!" The engine revved, and then they speed away, trying with all their power to get away from that crazy dead woman.  
  
"Follow them while I finish here." The large black bird cawed a reply, then went on with it's command. As the bird flew, Jen's fists slugged into body after body of men, all trying their best to kill this person, all failing miserably. After the last punch was swung, Jen pulled the dead body from off her arm, and then looked all around her for a metal bat, a two-by-four, or anything that could be swung with great force. A lead pipe. A bike. Then the image of a car, with two men inside, going about 90, dodging cars and trucks as they speed away from her.  
  
"Take me there."  
  
Then she was gone, vanished Cheshire-cat style, legs first.  
  
"Man, she was like invincible!" Full clip wouldn't stop yelling.  
  
"I know, she was amazing." Pheonix said calmly, paused and looked back at what they were running from. "We're not going to get away you know. She's going to kill us, nothing has stopped her, and nothing will."  
  
Behind a dumpster, legs began to take form, followed by a torso, arms, a neck, and lastly, Jen's face. She looked at the dumpster, then shoved with her shoulder, sending it into motion, rolling towards the road which a car was speeding up to.  
  
They died rather quickly, they only quickly saw the large metal thing on wheels. Ironic how something holding trash had killed trash. 


	10. Payback

Part Ten: Payback  
  
She sat on her couch, not really knowing at all what was about to approach her, but she began to realize it when the crow flew into her house, followed by a woman's heavenly voice.  
  
"You remember that promise we made a few nights ago Pandora?" Jen strolled into the room, clothes riddled with holes and tares.  
  
"Jesus. I didn't expect you to be there." Pandora put her gun back on the table and let a sigh escape her lungs. "Yeah I remember."  
  
Well. The deal is off."  
  
With incredible speed unseen by any normal eyes, Jen moved across the room and grabbed Pandora's head, one hand on each side of her head, thumbs pressing into her eyes.  
  
"There's something I want you to experience before I off you."  
  
Jen's thumbs sunk nicely into the eye sockets of her killer, transmitting memories and emotions and pains from her death.  
  
"Can you feel it? Do you know how much that hurt! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!! NOBODY LOVES YOU AT ALL PANDORA! NOT EVEN YOUR FUCKING MOM!!!"  
  
A wet pop sound was made as Jen's digits were removed from her head, letting the body fall back on the couch. The psych ward should accept this newcomer rather easily. This particular patient wont ever even talk, she'll just spasm and scream from memories of pain and pure hurt.  
  
"I hope you live a long time bitch, you deserve to." Jen exited the house through the open window, but only after calling the cops. She sat in the tree outside, watching as the cops and paramedics arrived. "Its all over now. What happens next bird?"  
  
Caw.  
  
"You did good Jen, and now its time to go back home."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Good, I miss Jack."  
  
Caw.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but what you didn't know was that he was with you the whole time, right beside you. Helping."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Caw.  
  
"It was me Jen. I love you. Let's leave this place of pain and misery and go home."  
  
"Yes. Let's."  
  
A large bolt of lightning struck through the air, slamming hard into the tree, searing the silhouette of a crow in flight in the trunk, and taking the two lovers far away. 


End file.
